Health of Enemies
This list is about the health points for each enemy, along with the amount of the enemies that appear. Enemies' health on insane mode is 10x higher, so just add a 0 to the end of the given value for their health and that's their insane mode health, with the exception of Frost King who has 20X the health but normal damage. If an enemies' insane mode health is different from this then that will be specified. Beefies have double their normal sized allies' health on normal mode, but half as much health as their allies on insane mode. Home Castle *'Barbarian (1HP)' - 13 (1 player); 16 (2 players); 19 (3 players); 22 (4 players) Castle Keep *'Barbarian (1 HP)' - 6 (1 player); 7 (2 players); 8 (3 players); 9 (4 players) Barbarian War *'Barbarian (1 HP)' - 45+ (1 player); 51+ (2 players); 59+ (3 players); 65+ (4 players) *'Thief (5HP)' - 2 (1-4 players) *'Ram-Mobile (3 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) Barbarian Boss *'Barbarian Boss (3 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) *'Barbarian (1 HP)' - 0+ (1-4 players) Forest Entrance *'Thief (5 HP)' - 15 (1 player); 18 (2 players); 20 (3 players); 22 (4 players) *'Beefy Thief (10 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) *'Barbarian (1 HP)' - 5 (1 player); 6 (2 players); 7 (3 players); 8 (4 players) Thieves' Forest *'Thief (5 HP)' - 25 (___ players) *'Troll (0 HP)' - 4+ (___ players) *'Troll Mother (4 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) Abandoned Mill N/A Rapids Ride *'Bat (1 HP)' - 25 (___ players) *'Big Fish (6 HP)' - 5 (___ players) Catfish *'Catfish (55 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) Tall Grass Field Bear (10 HP) - 16 (___ players) *'Arrow Machine (1 HP)' - 2 (1-4 players) *'Beefy Bear (20 HP)'- 2 (___ players) *'Bear Boss (0 HP' - 2 (___ players) *'Thief 50 HP)' - 2 (___ players) *'Bat (1 HP)' - 7 (___ players) Pipistrello's Cave *'Slime (75 HP)' - 10 (___ players) *'Pipistrello (600 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) Flowery Field *'Bee (50 HP)' - 12 (___ players) *'Killer Beekeeper (150 HP)' - 2 (___ players) *'Conehead (150 HP)' - 14 (___ players) *'Beefy Conehead (300 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) Wedding Crash *'Conehead (150 HP)' - 15 (___ players) *'Conehead Groom (400 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) Parade *'Conehead (150 HP)' - ___ (___ players) *'Thief (50 HP)' - ___ (___ players) *'Giant Troll (500 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) Cyclops' Cave *'Slime (75 HP)' - 6 (___ players) *'Conehead (150 HP)' - 12 (___ players) *'Thief (50 HP)' - 4 (___ players) Cyclops' Fortress *'Conehead (150 HP)' - 18 (___ players) *'Fire Demon (200 HP)' - 1 (___ players) *'Elite Conehead (175 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) *'Cyclops (800 HP)' - 1 (1-4 players) Lava World * Fire Demon (200 HP) * Skeleton (200 HP) * Volcano (TBA) * Dragon and Sock Puppet (920 HP) Industrial Castle * Fencer (250 HP) * Industrialist (320 HP) * Brute (450 HP) * (Industrial Machine Node (200 HP) * Industrial Machine Turret (500 HP) * Industrial Machine Hand (400 HP)) * Industrial Machine' (1100 HP)' Dock N/A Pirate Ship * Ninja (200 HP) Desert * Scorpion (1 HP) * Antlion (200 HP) * Scarab (225 HP) * Royal Guard (200 HP) * Alien (2 HP) * Alien Ship (Boss) (400 HP) Alien Ship * Alien (2 HP) Desert Chase * Scorpion (1 HP) * Saracen (200 HP) * Royal Guard (200 HP) Sand Castle Interior * Royal Guard (200 HP) * Saracen (200 HP) * Beefy Royal Guard (400 HP) Sand Castle Roof * Saracen (200 HP) * Royal Guard (200 HP) Marsh * Skeleton (200 HP) * Beefy Skeleton (400 HP) * Snakey (250 HP) * Troll (50 HP) * Troll Mother (400 HP) Corn Boss (level) * Corn Boss (5000 HP) Flooded Temple * Fishman (300 HP) Medusa's Lair * Fishman (300 HP) * Snakey (250 HP) * Medusa (2250 HP) Full Moon * Stove Face (400 HP) * Beefy Stove Face (800 HP) * Icekimo (350 HP) Snow World * Icekimo (350 HP) Ice Castle * Icekimo (350 HP) * Frost King (5000 HP) Wizard Castle Takeoff N/A Wizard Castle Interior * Cult Minion (01110101010011 * Painter (0008 HP) * Undead Cyclops (5 HP) * Necromancer (33HP) * Barbarian (1 HP) * Thief (1 HP) * Bear (2 HP) * Conehead (1 HP) * Fencer (2 HP) * Fire Demon (2HP) * Ninja (2 HP) * Saracen (2 HP) * Royal Guard (2 HP) * Alien (2 HP) * Snakey (2 HP) * Icekimo (3 HP) * Brute (4 HP) Final Battle * Cult Minion (1) * Evil Wizard (3343 HP) * (Magic Form (11 HP) * Balloon Form (100 HP) 'each * Spider Form '(10 HP) * Sword Form (56 HP)) Category:Gameplay Category:Enemies Category:Levels Category:Villains